Jacob's Ladder
by Lipush
Summary: Castle and Beckett's struggle to become a family leads them to a place they never expected. Their lives are about to be changed, but not necessarily in a good way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So, well, this idea came up to me suddenly, after a chat I had with a local message-board member. I decided to just go with it before it fades away. **

**I don't know how many chapters it will hold, but well, I learn as I go. I hope you'll like it.**

**It's going to touch some sensitive issues, just so you notice. But not anything too graphic, which is why I believe the rating should still stay high T. It may change as the story continues, but I don't think so.**

**I start with the prologue, which is shorter than the next upcoming chapters.**

**Sorry for grammatical errors, I'm still dealing with that, as English isn't my native language. I learn something new every day.**

**Umm, did I mention that I love reviews? Please leave them before pressing the tiny 'back' button, because only with reviews I can improve. I don't mind negative ones either (As long as they're not terribly offensive) because through them I can force myself to become a better writer.**

**So, let's get on with it, then:D **

* * *

**Jacob's Ladder**

* * *

**Prologue:**

N O W :

As Beckett's fingers entwine nervously, playing with the cold handcuffs distractedly, her eyes run about the interrogation room. She cannot help the inner comparison and criticism.

This one is smaller than their 'box'. Suffocating.

She wonders where they took Castle to.

Her eyes shut tightly; she can't help but wonder how they ended up here.

Separated. Held in custody for no apparent reason.

She gulps and her mind fills with thoughts, suddenly.

She's used to be on the other side of the table. Uncompromising, asking the tough questions. This place, this chair, this position, it feels…funny. Weird.

Unnatural.

Where is Castle?...

Recalling this insane day, the same thought runs through her mind, the one of Matilde calling, telling Castle….whatever it was that she told him, that caused those beautiful features of his to twist, called for a disturbed expression to appear on his face, his eyes conveying apprehension and anxiety.

The question remained unanswered, though, because out of the blue, they found themselves both brought in here.

She cannot figure out why.

Just a week ago, they were about to start a wonderful journey together, they were about to become a family. She was going to be a mom.

And now?

Now what?

Are they destined to spend the rest of their lives behind bars, for a possible crime they may have committed, one she's not even aware of?

She needs Castle.

And she's getting incredibly frustrated, not to mention pissed, that no one told her anything when they were both brought in, they simply sneered at her (rude!) and pretty much ignored any kind of protest she may or may not have emitted.

That was probably not smart, to begin with.

Hhhm.

But she's not used to feel so out of control. Here she is, in a local police station, not knowing where Castle is or what they are doing with him, not knowing why she is in custody to begin with, with no jurisdiction and no real authorization to do anything but wait, in a foreign country inhabited by apperceptible people.

She knew Matilde could not be trusted. She had the vibe months ago. But she never peeped about it because Castle was so enthusiastic. He believed this was their shot, but Matilde surprised them both.

And now, was it all for naught?

She has no time to wonder about this any further, as the door swings open an a stern looking officer enters the room, his expression hard, he throws a file in front of her.

His lips pursed, he starts- "Señora, I take it that you know why you're here?" his heavy Spanish accent makes it really hard to understand him. His arched eyebrow, instead of expressing callousness, just pisses her off.

But she knows better.

So does he.

He's done his homework, he must have.

"Actually," she says tiredly, "no, I don't. So why won't you tell me?"

He sits down in front of her slowly, looking directly into his eyes, with an expression that says 'Let's get it over with; I'm not happy to be here, either'.

"Mrs. Katherine Castle, You, as well as your husband, are both under arrest for child-trafficking," her eyes widen in horror, "As previously stated, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say in this room may and will be used against you in a court of law…."

* * *

**-To be continued-**

**I will update my other long story soon enough. I didn't want this idea to fade out, though. Thank you all in advance **


	2. Chapter Nu2

**A/N****- Thanks for the kind reviews:D Here is the second chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

N O W:

As Matilde Padovani, her short unclean hair falling on her sharp beany eyes, blocking her eyesight momentarily, picks up the small bundle with both arms, she holds the tiny child's skull, gaining a grimace and a soft whimper from the infant.

Twisting her lip with an almost sneer, she grumbles, "Now, don't you start crying, you little _chirusa_," she barks at the baby, drops of saliva splatter all over, covering her clothes and the young child's face, "_Dios Sabe_, I had just enough of your screams, just shutup," she shakes her once.

The child doesn't like it, as she releases a high shriek, the whimper escalates to a full unpleasant cry; Matilde rolls her eyes, "Oh, for heaven's sake! Will you just knock it off?!" he drops the infant on the bed, her arms arching frustratingly, "What's with you? I changed you, fed you, I cleaned your freaking _vomit_, can't you just go to sleep or something? Babies always sleep, why can't you?!"

"She's not going to answer you, you know," a short woman appears from behind, carrying towels and newly-washed empty bottles, "She's just a little thingy, she's unable to talk."

"No shit!" Matilde snaps, the child cries calming some, probably happy about being put on the mattress instead of being held in a tight grasp, "And where have you been, anyway? You know I don't like being stuck here alone with this…this thing," she turns her head towards the newborn on the bed.

"I don't know, _chica_," the short woman, her hair blond and back a bit twisted, answers, "Linares didn't call me this after-noon, she's like….fell of the grid. Didn't you hear the news?"

"Off the…NO! what news?!"

"The Castle pareja," says the blond, "They were taken by the policia this morning."

"Whe…what?! What for?"

"Beats me," says the woman, "I tell you what I've heard. Maybe they were doing drugs or somethin'. This Castle lady seemed a bit high if you ask me."

"Pero no digas tonterías, quieres!" Matilde scolds, her Spanish escapes, "What will we do now, just wait till they release them? We…"- a phone-ring cuts through her word, "Oh, just great," she rolls her eyes again, and crosses the room to pick up the handset, "Padovani," she barks.

"Tell me, you _fucking idiot_," the voice from the other side doesn't bother with greetings, "What have you done?!"

Julieta Linares. Just in time.

"Me?" Matilde asks, surprised, "What did I do? I just heard from Gloria that your couple is under arrest!" she feels terribly stupid now, passing the phone from one ear to another, "Did you pull one on me, Linares? I want my money!"

"Your _money_?!" Gloria, opening the closet, can hear the furious gasp of Linares from the other side, "20 years is what you're about to get, not any money! What did you drag me into, you stupid fool?!"

Matilde's eyebrows frown, "I don't know what you're yammering about, Linares."

"Oh, cut the act, the Castle couple were been accused of child-trafficking, you moron!"

Matilde's eyes widen, _"Child-trafficking_?!" she calls, surprise written on her old features, "They never had any business in that!"

"Oh, no _shit_!" Linares demands, "I cannot talk to them, so I talk to you! What are you involved in?! are you trying to send me to jail, you _twit_?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Matilde then turns to Gloria, "_Che, Bobita_!" she snarls, "Did you do something fishy with this brat?!" she points at the now calmed infant on the bed, "I don't know why, but this Linares girl keeps barking for no reason. Where was the last station this cracked-peanut was in?"

Gloria flinches, "Wo, woo!" she then calls, taking a step back, "I got her from Emilio, he dealt with this whole thing, don't yell at me, I just did what you told me to!"

"I don't care what you both say, you hear?!" Linares' voice is not clear, "This arrest didn't come out of the blue! Somebody screw up, and I have the very strong feeling it was you two! I want you both in my office right now! You're to talk with this lawyer of the Castles and explain what the hell you were trying to do!" this is anything but a pleasant request.

"But, I…" Gloria's fearful voice starts protesting. Well this is just marvelous, how did it come from a simple job-on-the-side to child trafficking? They're never going to see the light of day! Damned be the witch Matilde for pulling her into this.

The line then goes dead.

"Awesome," Matilde snaps angrily, tossing the phone on the other side of the table, "Just great. Tell me, you _airhead_," she growls at Gloria, "Was it so complicated, I told you to make sure the kid is brought safely here from Santiago, and now we're facing a child-trafficking offense?! Are you that stupid that you can't possibly do what you're being told?!"

"I…I…" Gloria stutters, obviously shocked by the situation, "Child trafficking? I don't understand, you told me they just come over to take Lilian! How did we get into this?" she starts panicking, "Oh, _Valgame el Señor_! I have two children at home, I cannot go to jail! I… What am I going to do, I cannot…-"

"Girl!" Matilde grabs both her shoulders, shaking her, "Look at me!" she passes a finger between both of them, "_Focus_!" Gloria blinks, gulps loudly, "We're not going to jail, you hear me? The Castles are in this up to their neck, we're dust in the wind, you got that?!"

Gloria's eyebrows arch, "But, but… they didn't do anything wrong!" she protests.

"You know that, and I know that, but obviously someone got their hand dirty, _me entiendes_?" her eyes sparkle dangerously, "And if somebody falls here, it sure ain't gonna to be me, and are you volunteering for feeling their cells?!"

Gloria shakes her head vigorously, "Good," responds Matilde, "So we're going to get to Linares' office, put the kid there, and get the hell out of here. We'll go to the border, and vanish."

"What, no!" Gloria refuses, "I can't do that? What about my boys! They'll be all alone!"

"Pfft, not really," Matilde waves it off, "Call your brother in Buenos Aires, tell him you need him to take the hijos for a couple of weeks, then it's all set."

Gloria is not pleased, "Or you rather start explaining to the policia that you are not involved in this? No one will buy into that, girl."

Gloria's shoulders sag, as she passes a hand through her hair, "Who will take care of Lilian, once we drop her off?" she looks at the small child on the bed. She's very tiny, so pathetically unaware of everything.

"_Me importa un bledo_!" spits Matilde, "She'll be on her own, once she's with Linares! Enough troubles she caused us, already! Now, go do something useful and pack that smelly bag for her."

Gloria peeps slightly and hurries to leave the room.

* * *

T H E N:

As the morning's suns breaks through the soft horizon, Beckett's eyes flutter open and she lets out a content sigh.

Smiling softly, she pulls her hand from under the covers, hand that just minutes ago lays comfortable on her newlywed's exposed torso, and gazes on her ring.

Releasing a soft giggle, she cannot help but examine the precious jewel. Cannot keep wondering and cherishing all that she's been through, bringing her right to this moment.

It was amazing. Years of doubts and fears and heartaches brought her here. To be tangled with her beloved husband in this hotel room, after a wonderfully satisfying wedding night and the most beautiful and graceful wedding ceremony.

Life was…good.

It really was.

But it could get even better, becoming…perfect.

She remembers her words, weeks ago. Remembering holding Benni, 'Cosmo', as Castle named the little guy, at first holding herself back, fearing any kind of approach. It wasn't entirely true that she wasn't a "baby-person," as she doubts there are really people that are entirely "Baby people," Castle being the exception, that is. But thinking about it, seeing the look on his face? That child-like joy of simply being reminded of what it feels like, to be a father, to loved and being loved back by such and innocent creature?

As Castle moves and mumbles something in his sleep, pulls her closer, she smiles and snuggles into him, feeling his body-warmth and love, she thinks the same thought she thought about a week ago, two weeks ago, perhaps.

She wants to give it to him. That collected innocent, the joy. She wants to be able to bring a child of his into this world, and she's really to do so as soon as he wills it.

She imagines a child, running across the living-room, holding into the laser-gun, a mouth full of laughter as said child toddles right into her waiting loving arms. She imagines a family life (Three kids?) to be able to hold and love, and she takes joy over the thought that this might just accrue sooner than later.

"…Penny for your thoughts?" his voice tickles her cheek, as she smiles up at him.

Her cheeks redden and she's suddenly embarrassed by her enthusiasm overload. Maybe it was the night of pure sex and chocolate cookies that made her so giddy? She doesn't know, but is not willing to give this up just yet.

He caresses her lightly, moving a soft perfect lock out of her forehead, "Kate?" he asks, almost confused, his scared-boy voice makes her heart float, and she can't help herself, she moves in to give him a full loving kiss on his lips.

He moans slightly, and way to soon, it's over.

She blinks, considering, "Castle?" she whispers, and he knows that voice, the voice of 'I want to say or ask something which I'm too embarrassed to talk about, so help me out here.'

"Yeah?"

Her eyes cross his, and she flutters her eyelashes adorably, then says, "Let's make a baby."

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N****- for two or more chapters I'll sway it between "now" and "then" but since I get I can be confusing, it won't be at all for long, no worries there.**

**Please tell me what you think!:)**


End file.
